


Fix your sleeping schedule.

by Anxious_Flannels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nekoma, One Shot, Random & Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Flannels/pseuds/Anxious_Flannels
Summary: Ok I suck at descriptions oh nOBasically I tried to write some kuroken fluff????? It's just a sleep deprived Kenma and tired of your bs KurooBtw English is in fact my first language but I still suck at it so my apologies-This is shorter than Nishinoya I'm sorryLiterally it's tiny and idk how to make it longER-
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Fix your sleeping schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 4:30am with a headache that started 2 days ago and finished this at 6, so it's pretty bad writing lmao. I'm an awful author I know that-
> 
> Anyway try to enjoy this mess I've tried to call a story
> 
> ((If there's anything wrong please tell me))

It was 3am, and someone was still awake

Kenma. It was Kenma.

In his defense though, he didn't notice it getting late. Kuroo closed the curtains. How was he supposed to know the sun already set? As far as Kenma was concerned, it was Kuroo's fault.

Kenma had pushed himself into the corner of the bed with his back pressed against the wall while propping his switch on his knees, just like he always did. He stared at Kuroo's unconscious body for a bit, before going back to his game 

"Sleep can wait, Raymond cannot" he quietly mumbled to himself. 

\---

Around 30 minutes later Kuroo started to move around, which was a clear sign that he was waking up, because Tetsurou normally slept like a log, never moving once.

Before he knew it, Kuroo was in fact now awake, and staring at Kenma. A small 'fuck me' was heard as soon as they locked eyes.

"No can do, it's too late, but why are you still up? It's-" Kuroo glanced at the clock sitting on his bedside table "3:42 in the morning? My god Kenma you need to fix your sleeping schedule"

"My sleep schedule is perfectly fine-"

"No it isn't, don't lie to yourself."

Kozume tried to say something back, but Kuroo quickly plucked the switch from Kenma's unknowing hands and put it beside the clock. Tetsurou then grabbed Kenma's wrists and pulled him down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around his lower waist and pulled Kozume closer to him.

Kenma puffed out a sigh of defeat before settling his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck. He knew there was no way out of this, it was like he was stuck in a prison of warmth and comfort. Tetsurou took this opportunity to plant a kiss on the top of Kenma's head before whispering

"Goodnight kitten"

Kenma just groaned at the nickname while Kuroo laughed at him

\---

The next morning, when they woke up, they were far too comfortable, so they just lay there together, and Kenma thought to himself: 'Raymond can wait, Kuro cannot'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh you made it  
> Congrats
> 
> I'm honestly kinda sorry you went through this
> 
> I don't think I'll ever post again, but if you want me to then tell me????


End file.
